


Summer is too Long to Wait

by womenseemwicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Back to Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Platform 9 3/4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Seventh year, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenseemwicked/pseuds/womenseemwicked
Summary: Remus and Sirius have missed each other over the summer holidays.I meant to put more tattoo worship shit in here, but Remus got too carried away and I didn't have the heart to stop them. Whoops! Some other time.





	Summer is too Long to Wait

Remus's eyes were hungry and curious on Sirius as soon as he spotted him on Platform 9 3/4.

He'd written Remus about the tattoos Sirius over the summer, but had cleverly covered them all today in an unseasonably thick sweater and dragon-hide trousers. He caught the younger boy's eye he smirked.

As they headed for one of the back compartments he threw his arm about Remus's waist and explained: "I wanted them to be a surprise at the feast. And I wanted you to see first," he added, glancing up through his dark lashes.

Remus hummed agreement and held Sirius closer to his side.

"I like your jumper," he commented with a crooked smile.

Sirius grinned and knocked his hip against Remus. "Thanks for sending it," he said. "You know I love this one."

"And Padfoot loves the smell," Remus said through a still slightly disbelieving laugh.

"Mhm," Sirius pulled up the collar of the too-big jumper to his nose and breathed in deep. "We both do." He turned to bury his nose in Remus's shoulder and smelled that too, inadvertently stopping their forward progress. "Not as good as the real thing though. Merlin, I've missed your scent."

Remus laughed and pulled him closer momentarily, burying his face in Sirius's thick hair.

"I'd say you were mad if I didn't feel the same about yours," he said happily, his words only barely audible through Sirius's curls.

"Lets get to the compartment," Sirius said pulling away and holding Remus at half arm's length, glancing at his chapped lips with a groan. "I need to kiss you right now."

Remus nodded and they turned back toward the train, picking up the pace.

Peter and James weren't yet in their usual compartment, so Remus flicked a quick alarm spell on the door and closed the blinds before Sirius pushed him back against the left bench seat and straddled his thighs, leaning forward to take his mouth.

They kissed with hands roaming and tongues gentle between hard pressed lips. Remus groaned and pushed Sirius a little back away from his groin as he felt himself begin to stir, and Sirius broke the kiss.

"Sorry," he glanced down and bit his lip with heavy lids at the sight.

"Mm not your fault," Remus chuckled self-depricatingly. "I haven't got off in months and you're just so..." he leaned in and took Sirius's kiss-red lips hungrily once more.

"You haven't got off all summer?" Sirius asked, astonished.

Remus shrugged. "It's close quarters back home. There's not really a good way to go about it."

Sirius groaned in the back of his throat. "How long 'til James and Peter arrive, d'you think?" he asked.

"Too soon for that!" Remus gasped, his eyes going wide as Sirius leaned forward again, brushing against the growing bulge in Remus's trousers.

Sirius smirked and slipped a hand between them, cupping him gently. "Oh I don't know, I'm pretty good. And you need it bad. It'll only be a moment," he teased.

Remus groaned as his hips bucked slightly of their own volition at the feeling of Sirius's steady hand.

"Fuck, Sirius, you can't--" he bit his lip as Sirius pulled away and pulled off his jumper to reveal he had nothing on underneath.

"It's only fair. I take off my shirt, you take off your trousers," Sirius said with terrible convincingness.

His chest was so beautifully decorated Remus couldn't take his eyes off it. The runes Remus had researched for him fit so perfectly even despite the slight jumble on the right side that had resulted from a miscommunication near the start. Remus reached out a hand and Sirius came back to him, letting him run his fingers over the dark patterns in his skin as he made quick work of Remus's flies and pulled his trousers just far enough down to bring out his twitching cock.

"Mm Sirius. You're gonna get us caught," Remus groaned into his shoulder as Sirius flicked his finger over the head and gave the base a long squeeze.

"Not if you hurry up and come," Sirius directed with a dangerous smile, kissing him one last time on the lips before he fell to his knees before the bench and pulled Remus's legs apart to let him lean in between them and--

Remus clutched at Sirius's arm and the back of his head and struggled hard not to cry out as Sirius worked his mouth quickly down and around his aching cock, swallowing around him once, twice, before falling into a rhythm fucking himself on Remus.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching as he disappeared over and over between Sirius's stretched lips, and taking in the press of his fingernails against that heavily tattooed skin of his upper arm. Remus groaned when Sirius looked up and met his eyes, and a moment later he could feel his balls tightening. He'd known he was desperate for it but--

"Sirius," he gasped in warning, and then he was coming long and hard down Sirius's throat as he swallowed around him, milking him through it. Not a drop escaped Sirius' talented mouth, but when he pulled off with a lude pop he licked his lips anyway.

He fixed Remus's trousers quickly and sat back up beside him on the bench seat before pulling him into a wet kiss.

"Tastes so good," he praised. "I've been wanting to do that all summer."

Remus chuckled and kissed him back.

"I can tell," he glanced pointedly down at Sirius's groin before reaching out a hand and giving him a tantalizing caress. "Shall I return the favor?"

Sirius groaned and pushed his hand back regretfully.

"I got off three times last night and twice this morning just thinking about you," he said shaking his head. "No way I'd come before James and Peter--"

Their alarm spell gave a warning chirp and Remus drew his hand back suddenly, as Sirius pulled his discarded jumper back over to him. He was pulling it down around his waist when James and Peter entered the room.

"Oh Merlin," James wrinkled his nose. "You animals. Already? You couldn't wait for beds, or do it in the train toilet like civilized human beings? It'll smell like spunk in here until we get to Hogwarts now," he complained.

But he didn't look entirely put off. Mostly he was laughing at them, and pleased that somehow the two of them were still going as strong as they'd been six months ago when he'd worried at how passionate the break-up would be.

"Bathroom's not a bad idea, actually," Remus said with quiet mischief.

Sirius grinned. "Soon as the train gets moving," he agreed quietly.

"Eugh. Just don't use the one back here. Dirty someone else's loo," Peter requested with a similar pinched look to James's, but slightly less forgiving.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"No promises, Pete," Remus teased. "We're desperate animals."


End file.
